


On the Discovery of a New Appetite

by unreconstructedfangirl



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/pseuds/unreconstructedfangirl
Summary: Written for my dear, dear, DEAR Doctornerdington (whom I love) for Redscudery's yearly Wits on Tap (which I also love). Just a little reflection on the fluidity of desire inspired by Chapter 8 of Doctornerdington's Our Secret Life, in which her Holmes discovers a new appetite.





	On the Discovery of a New Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctornerdington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Secret Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851224) by [doctornerdington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington). 



If beauty is framed  
by childhood love, and desire  
shaped by what we are

not, then why do we  
imagine that we can choose  
where our desires flow?

And why should we not  
find new springs fresh and cool,  
and drink that which we

can’t refuse? Why should  
we enslave desire, when by  
its nature, it is

wild? Desire does not  
obey us -- do as we bid,  
it sees, it wants! Oh,

what wisdom is there  
in letting it be, listening  
when it speaks its name,

instead of trying  
forever to define its  
boundaries? For

desire is a river  
heaving in flood, and water  
is implacable.


End file.
